Fuyu no hanabi
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [GinRan] Lemon. La llegada del invierno traía consigo los fuegos artificiales en las afueras del rukongai. Sin embargo, este año, no sería como los demás.


**¡Hooola!**

Aquí estoy otra vez, hoy vengo a traeros un GinRan algo subido de tono :3

La verdad es que lo empecé hace mucho, pero me sentía incapaz de continuarlo porque...ay, los feels. Pero en fin, aquí está y es, sorprendentemente, un GinRan feliz, algo que pensé que nunca conseguiría escribir.

Así que espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo :)

MeyKilmister, este es para ti, lo sabes, por aguantarme durante tanto tiempo con mis llantos :P

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo les hago más felices(?)

Aviso: No contiene spoilers como tal, pero si no sabes cómo se conocieron, mejor espera a saberlo xD

Aviso 2: Es lemon, tiene contenido sexual explícito.

* * *

 **Fuyu no hanabi**

La llegada del invierno traía consigo el festival de fuegos artificiales en las afueras del rukongai. En el Seireitei apenas se daba importancia a aquellos festivales, por considerarlos como un entretenimiento para las almas sin suficiente capacidad espiritual. Lo organizaba, desde siempre, el clan Shiba, los mayores expertos en el tratamiento de los fuegos de artificio.

También había festivales con el resto de las estaciones, pero el de invierno era especial, pues estaba lleno de los únicos buenos recuerdos que tanto Gin como Rangiku tenían de cuando eran pequeños. En los años que llevaban en el Seireitei, los dos habían crecido y su poder había aumentado considerablemente. Aunque a ambos los habían admitido en un escuadrón, todavía no habían logrado ascender demasiado.

El chico sabía la ilusión con la que Rangiku esperaba la llegada del invierno y lo que le gustaban los fuegos artificiales, por lo que había reservado una habitación en un hotel que estaba situado entre el rukongai y el Seireitei. Le había costado encontrar un lugar adecuado que tuviera todo lo que quería, pero al final había logrado una habitación por bastante buen precio con todas las características que buscaba.

Sin embargo, sus planes se habían visto torcidos al poco de llegar al festival, cuando un tendero había comenzado a promocionar su sake y la joven se había acercado encantada. Al peligrís no le había quedado más remedio que comprar la botella que estaba de oferta aunque no pensaba beber nada. Al ver su actitud, ella le había sacado la lengua, abrazando la botella en gesto protector y diciendo que tampoco pensaba darle ni una gota.

En cuanto se sentaron en la hierba, ella había visto frustrados sus intentos por abrir la botella y de nuevo Gin había tenido que intervenir para ayudarla. Rangiku, en agradecimiento, le había dejado dar un par de tragos, aunque antes de que comenzaran los fuegos artificiales ella ya había acabado con la mitad de la botella.

-Te va a sentar mal, Rangiku –le había dicho, pero ella no le había hecho el menor caso.

Cuando comenzaron a lanzar los fuegos, los ojos perlados de la chica brillaban reflejando su luz multicolor y su boca se había entreabierto, reflejando su sorpresa. Él no pudo evitar reír al verla y aprovechando que estaba distraída le arrebató la botella y se deshizo discretamente de lo que quedaba.

-No has cambiado nada.

Ella lo miró, sintiendo la cabeza embotada por el alcohol.

-Claro que sí –dijo, intentando mantener la entereza-. Ahora soy más fuerte y… menos llorica y…

-Y más irresponsable –continuó él acercándose a ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Ella infló los mofletes, incapaz de pensar en algo con lo que replicar-, pero también más guapa –añadió él antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

La chica apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, antes de volver a mirar los fuegos, y él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, acercándola más a él. Durante un tiempo permanecieron quietos, observando el cielo invernal relucir. Cuando los fuegos estaban a punto de acabar, ella cogió la botella y dejó escapar una queja, al descubrir que estaba vacía.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Si todavía quedaba un montón! –una idea cruzó por su mente y miró al chico, divertida-. Ajá… te lo has bebido tú… tanto decir que no querías… ya, ya…

Él asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. Era mejor que pensara aquello a que descubriera la verdad y se enfadara con él. Un último petardo resonó y su luz se disipó en la oscuridad de aquel cielo. Los habitantes del rukongai comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmados, aquella era la última oportunidad que tenían de divertirse hasta la primavera. Rangiku reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en aquella etapa de su vida, pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Se había prometido apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza aquella noche. Aquella noche era especial. Como si quisiera reafirmar aquel pensamiento, Gin la acercó más a sí y le dio un beso en la frente, algo preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

Rangiku asintió, aunque no demasiado convencida.

-¿Hay que ir hasta… mi escuadrón…? –preguntó algo desorientada.

-No –dijo él-, no creo que sepas volver hasta el Seireitei sola…

-Está muy lejos –se defendió ella.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes –dijo, incorporándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse-. No tenemos que volver.

La shinigami se aferró a su mano y trastabilló un poco al levantarse, porque todo le daba vueltas. Además, el kimono rosa que llevaba especialmente para aquellas ocasiones no ayudaba en absoluto a mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a cuestas? –preguntó Gin, burlón.

Ella le soltó la mano y se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja.

-Ya no puedes conmigo.

Gin se picó, acercándose a ella, dispuesto a demostrarle que sí podía. Pero antes de poder acercarse del todo, su kimono interactuó e hizo que se tropezara, cayendo encima de ella, que comenzó a gritar, por el frío contacto con la hierba.

-¿Ves como no puedes conmigo? –preguntó ella, que al sentirlo tan cerca se había olvidado del resto del mundo-. Si ni siquiera puedes tenerte en pie.

El peligrís prefirió no entrar en el juego y se incorporó como buenamente pudo, tendiéndole una mano de nuevo.

-Vamos –le dijo-, que te vas a resfriar.

Cuando ella se incorporó, Gin le tocó la mejilla y frunció el ceño.

-Estás helada…

-Sí –convino ella-, alguien me ha tirado al suelo y…

Él volvió a sonreír y la rodeó de nuevo, indicándole que fuera por delante de él, aunque sin dejar de guiarla.

-Pero… ¿nos vamos ya? –Rangiku pareció algo decepcionada cuando él asintió.

-¿Quieres ver algo más?

Ella se giró para mirarlo y permaneció durante unos instantes absorta, hasta que Gin le indicó que continuara.

-Pero… ¿dónde vamos? –quiso saber la pelinaranja-. ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche?

El shinigami apretó más su abrazo.

-Sí.

Rangiku sonrió ante su respuesta y durante unos segundos pensó en volver a preguntar dónde iban, pero algo le decía que tampoco iba a responderle en esta ocasión. Así que se limitó a caminar por donde él le indicaba, hasta que salieron del festival y rodearon gran parte del rukongai. Después, el chico se adelantó, tomándola de la mano y la llevó hasta el hotel en el que había reservado habitación, mientras ella lo miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –insistió él.

-Sí… estoy bien… -contestó ella, arrastrando las sílabas al hablar más de lo necesario para que fuera creíble.

Gin rio entre dientes.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Un poco… ¿queda mucho?

Él le señaló el edificio que estaba al final de esa misma calle y la chica pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahí? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces? –se extrañó él.

-Nanao-chan me habló de él… es carísimo –dijo, recalcando cada palabra con un asentimiento de cabeza que él no se tomó en serio.

-Bah, no es para tanto.

-Entonces, ¿lo dices en serio?

-Claro.

El chico aceleró el paso, ya que cada vez hacía más frío y a ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, temiendo que volvieran a tropezar de nuevo con el kimono.

El trayecto hasta la habitación fue demasiado corto para que la pelinaranja pudiera procesarlo. De pronto se encontró en aquella habitación que Gin había reservado, mirándola con fascinación. Sintió sus brazos rodeándola y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, algo mareada.

-Gin… esto… esto tiene que ser carísimo, ¿seguro que te lo puedes permitir?

Él apoyó la cabeza en la de ella, con una sonrisa, mientras la apretaba más contra sí.

-Claro que sí, Rangiku. Y esto no es todo, ¿quieres pedir algo al servicio de habitaciones?

Su rostro cambió radicalmente y se giró para poder mirarlo.

-¿Al servicio de habitaciones? –repitió.

-Viene todo incluido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podemos pedir lo que sea? –Gin asintió y ella se colgó de su cuello-. ¿Otra botella de sake?

Gin abrió los ojos, alzando una ceja. Después, sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

-¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente?

Sus ojos perlados mostraron su decepción momentáneamente, antes de inflar los mofletes de nuevo. Gin rio y la espachurró contra él, ignorando sus pucheros.

-Eres como una niña pequeña.

Rangiku se separó de él, sonrojándose mientras él le ponía una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Te molesta que sea así? –quiso saber ella, desviando la mirada.

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sabes que no –susurró.

Gin se inclinó sobre ella hasta posar sus labios sobre los suyos, con suavidad. La chica se quedó prendada y se dejó llevar, olvidado el resto del mundo. Sin embargo, él la separó al poco tiempo, dejándola confusa. Sus ojos lo miraron interrogantes.

-Voy a pedir algo, tú puedes investigar lo que hay en la habitación –ella asintió y se dio la vuelta-. Pero no rompas nada.

-Noooo… -dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lo escuchó marchar un número en el teléfono de la habitación, mientras ella rodeaba la gran cama que estaba situada en el centro. Tenía muchas ganas de hundirse en ella y descansar, pero la curiosidad podía más y se acercó al jacuzzi que había al final del cuarto. Desde él se podía observar la ciudad por la noche y también el hermoso cielo nocturno. Apenas se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacía. Se deshizo del kimono, que cayó al suelo, y terminó de desnudarse.

Apretó todos los botones del jacuzzi y cuando empezó a burbujear y a llenarse de espuma, se metió dentro. El agua caliente contrastaba con el ambiente helado de la calle y la muchacha no tardó en dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del suave contacto de las burbujas contra su piel.

-No te quedes dormida –le dijo Gin desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Ella se separó de la pared del jacuzzi y lo miró, entre divertida y ofendida, antes de sumergir la cabeza en el agua caliente. Apenas habían pasado tres segundos cuando volvió a sacarla, respirando aparatosamente y completamente roja y con el pelo pegándose a su frente. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, sintió que su cabeza se despejaba notablemente, aunque todavía siguiera bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Gin se acercó al jacuzzi, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que ella, que lo miraba interrogante.

-¿Te importa que me meta contigo?

Abrió los ojos para ver cómo se sonrojaba y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver su reacción. A pesar de lo lanzada que se mostraba en público y lo desvergonzada que parecía al recibir besos o abrazos delante de otras personas, cuando se quedaban solos, en una situación que pudiera desencadenar algo más, Rangiku solía mostrarse menos receptiva, más vergonzosa.

Gin entendía que aún no había llegado el momento y que debía esperar a que ella estuviera preparada. Y si aquella noche había reservado aquella habitación no era porque quisiera obligarla a dar aquel paso, sino porque últimamente apenas pasaba tiempo con ella y echaba de menos la calidez de su cuerpo entre sus brazos mientras dormía.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no era como las demás. Aunque él no lo supiera, hacía tiempo que la chica quería decirle que sí se sentía preparada para dar aquel paso, pero le daba vergüenza decírselo sin más.

-Puedes meterte si quieres –dijo ocultando la cabeza entre las burbujas.

Gin se deshizo del kimono y de los bóxer antes de meterse en el jacuzzi con ella, que en ese momento le estaba dando la espalda para dar otra vez al botón de las burbujas. El chico se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco, asustada por su contacto. Rangiku se volvió hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, él se abalanzó sobre ella, buscando su boca con ansia, mientras sus manos se perdían en su espalda. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, respondiéndole al beso con más intensidad incluso que él. Cuando sus cuerpos quedaron lo suficientemente cerca, ella se separó de él suavemente, completamente sonrojada, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

-¡Gin!

Él la miró, sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Estoy desnuda!

Gin la apretó contra él, como si temiera que fuera a echar a correr en cualquier momento.

-Lo sé –dijo, en cambio-. También yo.

Aquello sólo aumentó el sonrojo de la chica, que tenía la sensación de que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Gin le apartó un mechón de pelo mojado de la frente y se lo puso tras la oreja, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, más serio de lo habitual.

-Tranquila –dijo él-. Sabes que no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras.

Rangiku sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos. Tenerlo tan cerca sólo afirmaba lo que ya sabía: que no podría seguir así. Todo su ser pedía más.

-Gin… -susurró. Él la miró, interrogante-. Quiero hacerlo todo.

En esta ocasión, fue ella la que se lanzó sobre su boca, cerrando los ojos, para no ver su reacción. Sus labios chocaron, entreabiertos y sus lenguas se encontraron, ávidas.

Sin embargo, el beso se vio interrumpido por unos molestos golpes en la puerta, que ella decidió ignorar. A Gin le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano separarla de sí.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, completamente desorientada.

-¡Servicio de habitaciones! –gritó un empleado del hotel.

Rangiku observó, todavía algo confusa, cómo Gin salía del jacuzzi y se tapaba con una toalla de cintura para abajo para ir a abrir a un hombre que llevaba un carrito con diversos tipos de fruta y chocolate fundido. Apenas hubo salido el empleado de la habitación, Rangiku se apresuró a salir del jacuzzi y ponerse una toalla blanca alrededor del cuerpo. Corrió hacia donde estaba Gin, sin importarle en absoluto el suelo mojado que dejaba a su paso.

Cuando llegó donde estaba Gin con el carrito, sus ojos perlados brillaron con ilusión y su boca se entreabrió. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el shinigami cogió una fresa y, tras hundirla en el chocolate caliente, se la puso en la boca. Rangiku la mordió, cerrando los ojos. Se la comió entera, sintiendo cómo la comida caía en su estómago y lo asentaba después del alcohol. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, su lengua acarició su labio inferior, lamiendo el chocolate que había quedado en él.

Abrió los ojos, sonriendo, pero antes de poder decir nada, Gin la alzó en volandas y la llevó hasta la enorme y mullida cama que había en el centro de la habitación. Ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa en un principio, pero después comenzó a reír. Gin la dejó caer sobre la cama y se tumbó a su lado, mirándola con intensidad. Sus ojos azul cielo navegaron en los de ella y durante una centésima de segundo el resto del mundo se desvaneció.

-¿Lo decías en serio? –quiso saber el peligrís-. ¿De verdad estás preparada? –Rangiku sintió cómo le ardía la cara, pero asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Te lo digo porque ahora puedo parar, pero no te prometo que en un par de minutos pueda controlarme…

La chica se echó a reír y volvió a asentir.

Gin se inclinó sobre ella, hasta que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, luchando por fundirse en un solo ser, al principio lentamente, pero después con la misma intensidad con la que se habían encontrado en el jacuzzi. Él tiró la toalla que llevaba en la cintura y sus manos fueron directamente a la de ella, deshaciendo el nudo que la ataba y dejando el cuerpo desnudo de Rangiku al descubierto. La respiración de ella se aceleró. El shinigami separó sus labios de los de ella y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, donde todavía quedaban algunas gotas de agua. Lo mordió con suavidad, sintiendo que su pulso también se aceleraba. También él necesitaba más. También él lo quería todo.

Descendió por su cuerpo, siguiendo el mismo recorrido que las gotas de agua que caían por su pelo mojado, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada recoveco de su piel, memorizando cada rincón de su cuerpo y disfrutando de su contacto y de las reacciones que provocaba en ella.

Rangiku dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando sintió su boca alrededor de su pezón, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, mientras sentía su mano apretando su pecho. Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar la vergüenza que aquello le provocaba e intentando centrarse en la agradable sensación que le nacía en la boca del estómago y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. No le costó demasiado. Cuando Gin volvió a mirarla sintió que nada más importaba. Volvieron a fundirse en un beso infinito y las manos del joven continuaron explorando su cuerpo. Rangiku logró vencer a la vergüenza y comenzó a acariciar también su cuerpo, su torso desnudo y todavía mojado, su espalda, sus brazos… Sin darse cuenta él estaba sobre ella, respirando con dificultad. Rangiku llevó las manos hasta su rostro y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Su mirada lo dijo todo. La chica separó las piernas, rodeó su cadera con ellas y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Gin se deslizó despacio hacia su interior, cálido, mojado, temiendo hacerle daño. Sin embargo, ella, le instó a que continuara. No parecía importarle en absoluto el dulce dolor que sentía y Gin lo aprovechó para entrar en ella por completo. Ella arqueó la espalda al sentirlo y no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara por sus labios. Él hundió la cabeza en su cuello, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía.

-¿Te duele? –le preguntó en voz baja.

Rangiku negó con la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos.

-No… no pares, por favor.

Gin sonrió y se incorporó sobre ella, sus manos acariciaron sus muslos, sin dejar de observar su cara de placer. Comenzó a moverse en su cálido interior, despacio, dejándose llevar por el suave ritmo de su respiración, acompañando sus movimientos con besos en su cuello y en sus labios. No obstante, poco a poco, ella fue pidiéndole más, incapaz de contenerse. Ella gimió su nombre y él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, sintiendo que no necesitaría nada más durante el resto de su vida para poder ser feliz, tan solo sus cuerpos uniéndose en uno solo. Dejó escapar un gruñido y aumentó aún más el ritmo, sintiendo cómo perdía el control sobre sí mismo, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fueran sus gemidos y el movimiento de sus caderas bailando al mismo son.

Rangiku le clavó las uñas en la espalda, empapada en sudor, y gimió en su oído, sintiendo cómo su interior explotaba en una última oleada de placer. Casi al mismo tiempo, Gin sintió que se desvanecía dentro de ella, como los fuegos artificiales que habían ido a ver aquella misma noche.

Se separó de ella y abrió los ojos para mirarla. Su rostro, aunque todavía seguía sonrojado, demostraba una profunda y sincera felicidad. Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella para darle un suave beso en la frente y después se dejó caer en la cama. Ella se puso a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y sus dedos tamborileaban en su cadera.

-¿Ahora sí que podemos pedir otra botella de sake, no?

Gin rompió a reír.

-Creía que estabas muy cansada.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se incorporó, apoyando el codo en el colchón y mirándolo divertida.

-No lo suficiente –contestó ella, desviando la mirada-… todavía.

-¿Todavía? –repitió él, alzando una ceja.

Ella asintió y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que su pelo naranja rozara cayera con suavidad sobre su rostro.

-Ya sabes que los días en que hay fuegos artificiales… no hay que irse a dormir hasta que se acaben. ¿Me entiendes?

Gin volvió a reír. Le sujetó la cadera con las manos antes de girarla y volver a tumbarse sobre ella.

-Te entiendo perfectamente.

Y después, volvieron a unirse en un solo ser.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡mil gracias por leerme! Espero que te haya gustado y que me lo hagas saber dejándome un review ;)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
